This invention relates to hot melt adhesive compositions and, more particularly, to hot melt adhesive compositions prepared from polyisocyanates and isocyanate-reactive compounds.
Hot melt adhesives are adhesives with a thermoplastic character, that is, they flow at an elevated temperature and are solid at a lower temperature. Such adhesives are well-known and are typically applied by extruding the heated adhesive between two articles to be bonded and then allowing the adhesive to cool. As the adhesive cools, it forms a more rigid bond between the articles. Such adhesives have certain advantages over two-part adhesives, which typically have lower initial green strengths and are more complex to apply.